The Secret of Flamel
by binnycanflyy
Summary: After Ed & Al have disposed of the bomb Hitler was going to use to conquer the world. They begun finding a way home & on accident they run into Lizzie. Upon all three of them touching a weird drawing, they are brought home.Al/OC *hiatus- writers block*
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's characters. I'm just a fan making a fiction about the manga/anime wishing to share my thoughts and ideas with others like me. Enjoy!*****

_*Warning:_ This fanfiction takes place AFTER The Conqueror of Shambala - Full Metal Alchemist movie. If you have _not_ seen the animated film then there are spoilers inside. You've been warned._*  


* * *

_

**Chapter One - Germany, 1946**

"Thief!" an elderly woman yelled from behind me as I made for my quick escape. A few people turned at the shriek to investigate what was going on, by then I was already on working my way through the crowd of people at the Market. Weaving myself in and around the others swiftly was easy for me, being as I am so small it's not hard to hide in a huddle of people.

I glanced over my shoulder quickly to see as the crazy elderly lady shook her broom in the air telling a few men nearby what had just happened. I pulled my hood down more to hide my face and continued my run, the bag heavy in my left hand.

I heard a whistle of authority and my head shot up to see two Policemen running my way in their blue uniforms. I started to sprint faster, taking a sharp left turn through a crowd of people and slithering my way through to a wooden panelled fence. Resting the stolen bag on my hip as if it were a small child, I took off two of the panels and made my way through the hole I made placing the lumber back where I found it once through.

I sighed on the other side, my chest heaving from the run. I could feel palms getting sweaty which made hate this even more. Leaning against one of the brick buildings in the small alley hideaway I pulled my hood back, taking off my boy's cap in the process. I ran my fingers through my hair, it being matted and knotted from the object to help conceal my identity.

I stuffed the hat into my messenger back very gently before making my way down the alley to get back home. At least I'd have a good three months supply now, it was kind of a pro-con issue getting the biggest bag I could carry. Good because then I wouldn't have to go out and get more so soon, that way things would cool down. But also bad because it made the getaway much harder, making it easier for me to get caught. The last thing I needed was to get caught. I didn't like to steal but it just had to be done sometimes.

I reached the end of the alleyway, looking both ways for any authority figure and coming up empty handed I smiled to myself in accomplishment then ventured out into the street of Munich, Germany.

The streets were buzzing; it was bright and sunny out today. The signs of spring finally arriving bringing us all out of that seasonal depression. I know I hated being cooped up like a chicken during the winter months, I keep telling myself that one day when I'm older I'll move to a place like America where I heard they had places that kept warm even in the winter!

I walked happily to the end of the street, crossed and then went around to the back of this block. The front of the store was for customers, the back was for family. I eyed up the back of the hotel, our neighbour, the Kleines Brauhaus Dicker Mann. It was one of the nicer hotels around these parts but still kept a fair enough price.

* * *

"Hey there, little mouse are you lost?" a voice came up from behind me and I spun around quickly. Hadn't I gotten into enough trouble for today?

"N-No I'm not lost" I stuttered out of sheer shock, which made my curse to myself for making me seem so fragile.

"Awe, that bag looks heavy. Why don't you let me carry it for you?" his dark hair was shaggy and greasy sprawled in his face. His voice was raspy yet a sense of desperation behind it, his clothes dirty but other than that normal. But the thing that got me the most were his eyes, they looked down at me in such a way that it made me very uncomfortable. It was as if he was ravenous, which made his overall aura come across as dangerous.

"Got ourselves a cute one this time" I spun around yet again to see another tall man walking up from behind the dumpster of our shop. He looked all the same except he had blonde hair and a big thick bushy moustache.

"No thank you. I'm already close to home" I didn't necessarily feel safe walking into the house with these men watching me. What if they were burglars or other kinds of criminals?

I could feel both the men cornering me in between them and I couldn't help but feel the mind jolting sense of fear. What did these men want? Why were they looking at me like that? The answers swarmed in my head, none being all too pleasant.

"Ah, Dominik. Look what you've done, your moustache frightened the girl" the dark-haired one laughed slightly, tilting his head to the side with a gruesome grin.

I could feel the space between me and both of them closing quickly and knew I couldn't fight them. They were two big strong men, I was one small meek girl. I had no chance in hell!

"I think she looks even cuter when she's scared" the ginger man chuckled and before I knew it, I had dropped my stolen bag clinging to my messenger one as I turned to run inside the store not caring anymore if they knew where I lived. As long as I was safe.

Just as I had gotten two steps up the cement stairs to the doorway, I was grabbed from behind. My black cloak making a horrible ripping sound as the fabric tore away from me, unconsciously I screamed but it was only for a brief moment as the cloaks button to do it up at the neck choked me momentarily before letting go, finally breaking apart.

The pull had left me falling backwards on my butt, scrambling to get up but only to have my arms be held by the red-headed man.

"What's your name, little mouse?" he cooed in my ear, which he had to bend down to reach. I scrunched my face up and went to elbow him in the gut but his strength overruled mine.

"She's feisty" the dark haired man chuckled, leaning down to force my chin to look up at him.

"Leave her alone!" a voice called out amongst the horror of it all, and the black greasy haired man with evil eyes stepped aside to look behind him. There stood my saviours, my hero's as you will.

"This has nothing to do with you, be on your way now" the red-head called out and I struggled against him more, though his grip tightened and I winced at the pain in my wrists. I kept my gaze on my rescuers, they looked to be teenagers. One taller than the other, both blonde but the taller one was slightly darker.

"We said leave her alone" the blonder kid stated firmly, clenching his fists. Clearly he was ready for a fight if needed be.

Both older men looked at one another and chuckled, "Just what is a little shrimp like you going to do about it?" my capturer inquired casually.

"I wouldn't call him th-" the taller was interrupted by the other, "Who are you calling a super midget that makes you want to step on him?" the shorter one exasperated. Was he mentally sound?

"Brother-" "No Al, I'm going to kick these guys' ass" he began rolling up his sleeves. "You really want a fight that bad kid? Okay, let's go" the dark guy laughed before doing the same as the other.

"Are you ready to get the worst beating of your life?" my one hero asked, face set in determination. Before the other could answer, the blonde kid was running so fast that he kicked the guy in the stomach without him even so much as having a chance to defend himself. Then as he stumbled back, the blonde punched him square in the face. Just like that he was out.

"Gerald!" the fiery headed one called out, I took this opportunity to elbow him straight in the gut as well as stomp on his toes. "Ah!" he called out in pain as I ran from him over to the other side of the fight with all my will power, nearly falling over my own stolen bag but was luckily steadied by the other man who wasn't fighting.

The dark haired man began to get up and was holding his nose as blood spurted out, he grumbled unhappily before glancing at me then got pulled back by the scruff of his coat by his friend as they ran tails between their legs down the back of the block's shops.

"Hey, you okay?" the tall one asked with a gentle smile. All I could find myself to do was blush and nod vigorously. Me, blushing? Well that normally isn't my style.

The boy went over to the bag I had dropped and picked it up. Some of the pellets fell out and he quickly covered it with his hand, a hole having been made.

He walked over to me and handed me the bag, minding carefully of the hole. "Here. You dropped this" he smiled, it was a kind smile and I still found myself to be dumbfounded.

"Stupid jerks. I should've kicked the dumb looking one's face in" the sunshine blonde grumbled before shaking his head. "She okay Al?" he asked, rolling down his sleeves. "Yes, I think she'll be fine" the kind smile answered back.

"Where's your home? We can walk you there if you like, make sure they don't come back." This Al figure, explained.

"S-Sure" I stuttered again, what was wrong with me? I shook my head to free myself from all of today's events.

"I mean, my house is right here." I started walking towards the back entrance of the store, slowly going up the steps.

"Oh well then I guess you won't be needing us much more" the blonder one chuckled casually. They both went to turn away "Please," I called, "Won't you come in for a glass of iced tea? It's the least I can do" I chewed my bottom lip nervously as my free hand fingered the cool door knob.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Wouldn't it Al?" "I am a little thirsty" the tall one shrugged ever so slightly. "Great, come on in" I found myself smiling at them as I welcomed them into the house.

"Where do we..." they looked around at the shop and I closed the door behind us, locking it just in case.

"Oh," I bit my lip again out of foolishness. "It's upstairs" The boys laughed and briskly walked up the stairs.

* * *

Once in the upstairs apartment, we all took off our shoes and I placed the bag of pellets on the dining table located in the small kitchen. I quickly got the two glasses, after going on the tips of my toes to reach them in the cabinet. Pouring each a nice refreshing glass of iced tea I set them down on the table where each of the boys sat. I sat down too, feeling my feet throb from my previous running exercises.

"You have a lovely home" Al kindly complimented and I grinned in return. "Thank you. It's not really mine though, it's more my grandfather's and cousin's" I laughed nervously. Then, just as it was starting to turn into an awkward silence as the boys sipped their tea, I heard a familiar squeak from inside my messenger bag which was still slung around me.

"Oh!" I quickly dug in the bag, before my hand emerged out of it with my small furry creature. "You must be hungry" I commented and grabbed a few pellets of cat food from the bag.

"He's so cute!" Al exclaimed, instantly breaking the silence and I petted my furry friend softly. "His name is Izzy" I let Izzy jump down from my arm onto the table to investigate and eat his food.

"Why would you name it that?" the blondest teen asked with a quirked eyebrow, looking very disgusted at my creature.

"Because when I was little, I wanted a name that would rhyme. Izzy and Lizzie" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I was young and stupid."

I watched as Izzy slowly approached the teen sniffing the air for danger. The boy leaned his face down, squinting at the animal. That is until, Izzy sneezed in the boy's face.

"Ew! What is it anyway?" he drank the last of his iced tea in a disgruntled manner as Izzy scampered away from him and over to me.

I gasped, holding the furry animal close to me for safety. "Brother! You scared him!" Al gaped in frustration.

"He's not an it he's a ferret" I cooed as I scratched his little head and set him back down on the table. I watched as Al's eyes danced with excitement.

"You can feed him if you like" I gestured to the bag of cat food, which I've found to be a perfect way to feed Izzy.

Al smiled brightly, like a little child as he reached into the bag and pulled out a few pellets then gingerly held one out to the hungry animal.

"Careful it doesn't bite you Al, we don't want you to get rabies" the blonde scoffed and I shot him a glare. "He only bites people he doesn't like, so I'd watch out if I were you" I winked just as I saw Al's smile brighten even more as Izzy snatched the food from his thumb and forefinger.

"He likes you" I commented as Izzy squeaked and chirped for more as Al brushed his fingertips over him carefully.

"See Ed, he's friendly" Al spoke to his brother, which only earned him an 'humph'. I sat there for a few moments just enjoying the serenity until it finally dawned on me.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Lizzie" I shrugged at my manners quickly and the boys followed suit. "I'm Edward" the short blonder teen stated, "I'm Alphonse, but you can call me Al for short" he grinned cheekily as Izzy scampered up Al's arm to perch himself on his shoulder and around his neck.

Al froze and began laughing, "It tickles" he giggled as he rubbed his face against the furry creature.

"Alright, I'll go see if that lazy ass is up here again" a muffled voice yelled from downstairs and then began to descend up the creaking stairs.

"Oh, no!" I gasped, quickly collecting up all the pellets into the bag and rushing it off into my room. Efficiently hiding it under my bed, then I ran back into the kitchen, opened up my messenger bag and Izzy knew his cue. He jumped down Al's body onto the floor and scurried his way over to me, then which I grabbed him gently and set him down in his bag.

Just then the doorknob turned, and hell appeared in the doorway as my cousin Brigetta.

"There you are! The old geezer has been looking for you all day! All I've heard is him worry about you this entire time. You skip work to finally show up when we're closing shop for dinner? You're so lazy, so much for 'be back in a bit'-" Brigetta then realized there were two other people in the room so she shut her mouth, only momentarily of course she wasn't done her nagging and whining yet.

It took her a few brief moments before she realized they were actually boys, she began gushing within moments.

"Oh hello, didn't see you there. Sorry you had to hear all that, our grandfather is old and needs more help with the shop. Elizabeth here just doesn't want to help out the poor old man like I do." She blinked her long black eyelashes at them both flirtatiously as she walked over to them in her waddle. It was a waddle because she tried to use her hips so much to waggle her butt around to make herself seductive and beautiful.

Brigetta is the definition of physical beauty. She had luscious long thick blonde hair that did this perfect semi wave pattern that made it look like watery gold as it cascaded down her back. She had the lightest dusting of a tan on her skin, enough to make her look wealthy but not enough to make her seem ghostly. She had deep dark blue eyes which were framed by her long naturally black as night lashes. Her face was narrow with high cheek bones and a simple single beauty mark adorned her right cheek below her eye. Brigetta's lips were a deep red thanks to her lipstick and fit wondrously with her flawless skin and perfected trimmed eyebrows.

Even her figure was beautiful. She was slightly big busted and small in the middle with round hips. She was tall; a good 5'6 with her high heels on which made her legs seem endless. Yet she made herself even more beautiful wearing a simple polka dotted red and white dress. Now if only she was beautiful on the inside, then maybe they could get along better.

"Uh-" Al froze as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion of the woman's instant change of personality.

"So what are two lovely young men such as yourselves hanging around up here with my little cousin?" she asked, taking a seat beside Edward moving the chair closely up to him and put her chin in her hand as her elbow rested comfortably on the table.

Edward recovered faster than Al and went into the story of the two men and them bothering me. I think we all know what their intentions were deep down but nobody wanted to say it out loud which I was thankful for.

"That's my Elizabeth, always getting herself into some kind of trouble. Isn't that right Elizabeth?" I cringed. I hated my whole name. She knew it too but if I were to make a big fuss over it then she'd never stop.

"Thank you again, Edward and Al if there's anything you need. Just let me know," I smiled at them warmly, happy to change the subject.

Al spoke first, "It's okay, Lizzie we're just glad that you're okay" his eyes did that thing again where they seemed to hug you and make you feel warm and special. It almost made me blush but I stopped myself quickly.

"No really, I insist. I believe in some sort of...equivalent exchange" I shrugged, Edward turned more so he was facing me and away from Brigetta his face stern. Edward and Al traded quick glances at one another which I almost missed entirely, before either of them could say or do anything else Brigetta interrupted.

"So, where are you staying tonight? Maybe we can go out tomorrow for some, fun" Brigetta leaned in closer to Edward and I sighed rubbing my temples as Edward tried to scoot away from the devil woman.

"Uh-Um, we don't really know where we're staying tonight. We're just passing through, probably be gone soon" Edward quickly answered her and she seemed put off by his reply until I saw her get that face.

The face that states that Brigetta The Devil has an idea, that will probably embarrass me or test my will power by making me want to tear her head off.

"Why don't you boys stay here? We've got plenty of room. That way Elizabeth can repay you for her debt."

The brothers looked at one another, there were faces of horror, faces of contemplation and faces of a slight agreement but before a real answer could be determined, grandfather came through the door. Huffing and puffing from the stairs he'd just taken. I quickly went to him and helped him to a chair.

We only had three chairs out, since we had a small round table and only three of us lived here, the others were put in the attic. Brigetta refused to move and had cornered Ed in so he couldn't get up, so Al took it upon himself to get up and give the seat to my grandfather.

"Thank you, Al." I met eyes with him and he nodded in understanding. "You didn't need to get up for this old man, boy." Grandfather laughed then wheezed. I collected the empty glasses on the table, placing them in the sink to be washed then sniped a new clean one to poor a class of iced tea for the elderly man.

"It's my pleasure, sir." Al insisted and stood off to the side of Edward who kept swatting Brigetta's hand away from the collar of his shirt.

"What a nice young lad, not too many of those around now-a-days" he scoffed as I set his glass down in front of him and he drank it swiftly.

"Papa, did you hear about what these boys did for Elizabeth?" Brigetta instigated the situation. I groaned in the back, he'd never let me go anywhere on my own after hearing this. "Why don't you tell him?" Brigetta pushed Ed into the story which he told yet again. I winced as grandfather gasped at certain points and then profusely thanked the boys.

"Thank you, if there's anything you need. Please, let me know. My Lizzie here is a treasure I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her" he frowned.

I scoffed rolling my eyes as I picked up his empty glass then kissed him on his bald forehead "Nothing's going to happen to me grandfather." Then I put the glass in the sink and prepared the few dishes in there to be washed.

"It's just too bad that you boys don't have a place to stay to stay tonight and get a warm meal...after all the hard work you did" the blonde vixen cooed, her eyes batting at the shorter of the guests.

"Well then, I insist on you at least staying for dinner. Lizzie and I are going to make our delicious stew and biscuits. I guarantee you won't find a better meal for free in this town" the old man winked at Edward who shrugged sheepishly.

"It would be nice to have a home cooked meal, brother. I can't remember the last time I had one..." Alphonse tried to coax Edward into the deal.

Silently, I cursed Brigetta for manipulating the situation so that it suited her liking. She could always do that, her charm and beautiful appearance made everything think that an angel such as herself would never do a wrongful thing.

"I guess we could stay for supper that okay with you, Al?" Edward turned to look at his brother and watched as his eyes lit up.

"Oh boy!" he exclaimed as if he were a child and grinned from ear to ear, I saw grandfather's eyes dance at the boy's youth. We rarely had any company over to entertain, so it was a nice treat to have a nice hot meal with some people. Even if those people were basically strangers and we had met on unhappy events.

"Then it's settled!" the man laughed, his low voice competing with a rumble of thunder. His face seemed younger as he was surrounded by the younger influences, as if our spirits gave him energy.

"Brigetta and I will get started on things" my guardian got up out of the chair slowly, before he made his way over to the joined kitchen part of the room where a large pot was placed on a small white stove cooking something.

"I'm Brigetta by the way," she giggled into Edward's ear. "What's your name?" he shot Alphonse a pleading look while he ignored her.

Boris, my grandfather, opened the lid and steam flew out as it escaped its confinements, instantly the room was filled with the savoury scent of beef, carrots and fresh herbs. He took a big long sniff and sighed in contentment as he placed the lid back down.

There was a grumble and I quirked an eyebrow looking at Edward, he seemed to blush ever so faintly, and then regained composure "I'm hungry now" he groaned.

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious" Edward mumbled as he patted his full stomach. "Well I should say that you liked it, having had three bowls full, my boy" Grandfather hacked a laugh as he smacked Edward on the back.

I was going around the table picking up the empty bowls and silverware as Alphonse stood up, I noticed just how much taller he was than me and it made me feel like a dwarf yet again.

"Here, let me help" he began to help but Brigetta stopped him. "It's okay dear, this is Elizabeth's job. You're the guest, what kind of hostess would I be if I put you to work?" the devilish blonde sweetly giggled showing everyone a toothy perfect grin.

"Right Elizabeth?" she innocently asked, turning to me and winking maliciously in my direction so that only I could see it.

"Right, Brigetta" I rolled my eyes with a sigh as Boris started to help clean up. "You should help too, my dear, to clean up" he directed his comment to the blonde girl. She puffed up her chest as if offended.

"I slaved today, working hard and tending to the customers, while Elizabeth ran all over town. Probably stealing food again for that little rat" she huffed flicking a strand of golden hair out of her face.

I nearly dropped the dishes in the sink as I turned and stomped my foot. "He's not a rat!" I exclaimed, glaring daggers at the pompous ass.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, we have guests" Boris brought a hand up to silence the nonsense. "Besides Brigetta my darling, Lizzie got rid of that ferret a long time ago" the sly old man winked at me off to the side.

He knew I still had Izzy but to just settle things and keep some kind of peace in the house he thought it best if Brigetta didn't know about it. So we both pretended Izzy was long gone by now, I wanted to shove it in her face that grandfather actually did let me keep him instead of hiding my little furry creature all the time. Some things are just best if left alone though.

"Well Al, we better be heading off now" Edward stood up quickly as Brigetta had been preoccupied by our small argument. He stretched as he again thanked us for the meal.

"But brother, it's already dark and it looks cold out tonight. Maybe staying here for the night won't be such a bad thing." Alphonse reasoned as he pushed in their chairs.

I smiled to myself, I kind of liked having boys around who weren't all that interested in the beautiful angelic Brigetta. Since she had been around she had always taken my friends and attention, it was always the Brigetta show. I was just a stagehand in the back who never really got much recognition for much. Except from Boris or customers, many of the women who bought the dresses I've fixed often told me they'd buy dresses from me if I opened my own shop to sell women's wear.

It was a neat idea, I loved the thought of drawing designs all day then actually seeing them come to life before my very eyes. To have my ideas on actual women, having them be fashionable. Boris believes I could do it and I want to, but Brigetta says I don't have much style. Which I suppose I don't really.

The dress I currently wore, I had made on my own. I was often criticised by other gorgeous women walking around on the streets because my dress wasn't brightly coloured enough or my boobs didn't hang out enough or that I could be a lady of the night with how short my dress was.

I liked to be outside and run. You can't do that in a pair of super high heels and a long flowing dress, especially one that showed off a lot of cleavage. Hence why I liked my little shorts underneath, I could jump over fences and not have to worry about my undergarments showing.

"Lizzie? Is that okay with you?" Brigetta asked in a sweet voice, "What?" I shook my head breaking out of my reverie of thought.

"If the boys stay here for the night, silly" she got up and held her head high as if ready to give a speech. "After all, they did so much for you, what would we have done if something had happened to poor little Elizabeth?" I could tell she was acting, faking her real motives, since when did she give a damn about me? I swatted her hand away from my face as she pinched my cheek to add to the 'little Elizabeth' fact.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. But where would they sleep?" I asked in an angry grumbling tone squinting my eyes in hatred as they followed the back of her golden head while she went over to Boris hugging his arm.

"Hmmm that does produce a bit of a problem" the grey-haired man chewed on his tongue while he thought out loud.

Suddenly as if on cue, a light popped on in the actresses head, raising her finger up ready to be called upon.

"Brigetta do you have an idea?" Boris asked patting the hand she held on his arm. "Why doesn't Edward sleep in my room? I've got plenty of mattresses!" she grinned, then bit her lip towards Edward.

He made a worried expression then turned to me for help. I shrugged; Boris would never go for such a thing.

A sly grin spread across my facial features, "Since you have so many mattresses, why don't we just take the two that you don't really need and let the boys sleep on those?" Brigetta's head shot over to me and she killed me with her eyes.

"I like that idea much better. They can stay in the living room by the fireplace. Can't have them in your room Brigetta dear, that's not a very ladylike thing" Boris shook his head in distaste.

"Great. Then the sleep arrangements are ready. I'll go fetch them if you take my place doing the dishes, Brigetta dear" I mocked her pretend sweet voice to the best of my ability and she let out a frustrated squeal.

"Yes, run along now Lizzie. The boys can help you carry them" my guardian grinned whole heartedly as he ushered a stunned Brigetta to the sink.

**

* * *

**

"Oh man, is she always like that?" Edward asked in a hushed tone as we walked into the room Brigetta and I shared. It was split straight down the middle, with two paper thin changing walls to separate what was mine and what was hers.

"Most of the time" I replied over my shoulder as I went to enter her half. "Talk about bipolar disorder" Edward grimaced as caught his eye on something.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall for her, poor me I'm such a good innocent person routine" I giggled, "It was pretty funny to see her try so hard and fail for once" I started tearing back the sheets as well as blankets on her bed when I noticed neither of the boys had followed me into this half.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "The beds over he-" I began but was interrupted "Elizabeth where have you seen these?" I cringed at the name use. I marched over to my half going around the makeshift walls we'd created.

"Ugh, don't ever call me by that name. I hate it" I accentuated the hate part and saw what their eyes were drawn to.

I mentioned briefly earlier that I like to draw. Well I seem to come up with these amazing intricate designs that I'd one day like to use for embroidery of some kind on clothing. I had all my sketches posted up on the wall, Brigetta hated looking at them cause she thought they were weird and appeared as if a child drew them.

Edward tore down one of my drawings, holding the edge of the paper studying it carefully. "Where have you seen this?" his face was solemn in a stern expression, his eyes almost scared me.

"I-I haven't seen it anywhere, I just drew it" I explained my face contorting in confusion. "That's impossible. Look at these Al" Edward thrusted the paper with my drawing forward to Alphonse whose eyes scanned the page with intensity.

"Barely anybody knows of Alchemy on this side of the gate. How does she know how to even make these?" Al asked in disbelief.

"I mean it, Elizabeth where have you seen these?" Edward's strict stare was on me, as his one hand still held out the page to his brother. Al kept the page steady by using his other hand to hold the sheet still.

"I already told you, I just draw them" I exasperated, "Just give it back, it's mine" I reached out to grab the sheet and started tugging it back. Both boys wouldn't let go.

"I said give it back!" I raised my voice slightly and held onto it with both hands.

* * *

Suddenly everything went white in the room, and all I had to focus on was the glowing design in the paper which all three of us held onto. My mind twisted itself to wrap around what exactly was happening. Then a pair of giant doors appeared behind the boys and they let go of the paper amongst the confusion.

The doors were as big as a single building. They had swirls and designs much like the ones I made carved out in the wood. With a deafening jolt, the hinges squeaked on the door as it slowly started to open.

"Brother! How do we get to the other side?" Alphonse cried, looking from me to him in desperation. "I don't know..." Edward looked deep in thought then looked at me. "Let me see the paper" he held out a hand for it and I shook my head.

"Please, Lizzie" Alphonse begged, his dark hazel eyes held so much emotion behind them that my body reached out and handed Edward the paper.

"I think I might be able to get us to the other side with this, stay close" Edward announced as he placed the sketch on the white light floor.

I blinked furiously everything was happening so fast, so quickly that I wasn't even really sure how to react or what to think at the moment. All I could do was stand there in horror and fear as I watched Edward go down on one knee, clap this hands together once then place his fingertips on either side of the oddly shaped design.

It blazed a breathtaking electric bright blue and the design appeared on ground beneath the three of us as it grew into a large form as we stood and suddenly it all stopped.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this a good few months ago but still I'm curious about everyone's thoughts on it. I've only written a few chapters and seem to have got myself in a pickle. _I can't seem -for the life of me- to decide whether or not I should continue._ So ladies (and gents) I'm relying on **YOU **to review and let me know what you think, if you like it - I'll continue. If you need to read more to decide - I'll happily post my few chapters I've created. If it's not to your liking then the decision has been made. (:

Also, as always, if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes - let me know! If you think something sounds weird - let me know! I'd love to fix it to perfection and am always looking for advice on how to improve my writing ability. Thanks bunches, you awesome kids. Your reviews make me all giddy inside! _hehe_

_TTFN!_


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's characters. I'm just a fan making a fiction about the manga/anime wishing to share my thoughts and ideas with others like me. Enjoy!*****

_*Warning:_ This fanfiction takes place AFTER The Conqueror of Shambala - Full Metal Alchemist movie. If you have _not_ seen the animated film then there are spoilers inside. You've been warned._*  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two - Amestris**

I woke up with a start, jumping up in my bed and groaning loudly due to my immense headache. I closed my eyes which welcomed the darkness, my body felt so sore for some reason. I could feel the familiar touch of soft cotton sheets on my bed and warm wool blankets placed on top.

I absentmindly began chewing on my lip as I sat there reflecting on my vivid dream. My mind sure does have a wild imagination. I must have had too much iced tea or inhaled too much cigarette smoke to produce such an odd dream. I never really was much of a sleeping dreamer.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and they adjusted to the light transition. I sighed while they did, recoiling away from the light.

"What a crazy dream" I muttered to myself as my eyes finally became accustom to the luminosity. Panic immediately swept over my entire being as I did not recognize anything in the room I was in.

It was plain but quaint with pure white walls and a wooden beam system on the ceiling along with wooden flooring, a door and two windows. There was another singular bed the same as the one I was sitting in adjacent to me with a large dresser between them which had one of the windows over top of it.

On top of the hand carved timber dresser was a golden looking candle holder with a single candle burning in it and a few spare white pillar candles resting off to the side. The only other thing in the room was a long forest green couch.

My chest heaved in panic as I thrusted the blankets off and shuddered at the cold air. I jumped to my feet, making a small thumping sound as I ran with all my might over to the only door in the small room which just so happened to open as I ran for it.

The familiar face of an acquaintance flashed me a small smile as I felt my body skidding to a halt then nearly doubling over as I tried to back step away as fast as humanly possible.

"Oh! You're finally up!" a cheery voice exclaimed before he turned around to yell out the door to someone else.

"Hey everybody she's up!" the short haired blonde bursted with excitement as two other people pushed their way into the room through the small doorway as quickly as they could.

I couldn't really wrap my head around all of this, so the dream was real? No impossible. So then what happened?

I gasped at my conclusion and screamed bloody murder, the three people in the room covered their ears the latter of the two yelling at me to shut up.

"Where am I? Where have you taken me?" I hollered at them, my face feeling drained of all blood. I just seemed to have the worst luck lately. First Brigetta then the alley boys now this, this was summing up to be one of my top least favourite days of my life. The little life I do have.

My capturers looked at my questioningly as they shared quizzical looks with one another, I recognized the two blondes as Alphonse and Edward the third was a woman.

She had long black dreadlock hair pulled up in a pony tail, pale skin and dark eyes. She wore a white dress that showed off her lovely figure and her long lean legs. She was a very tall woman which made me feel even more threatened by her height.

The woman went to take a step forward and speak but I stopped her. "Don't take another step or I'll-" I searched around the room frantically for a weapon, when I found none I rose my fist. "I'll kick the crap out of you" I warned as I felt myself started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just us, Liz" the shorter of the brothers snorted at my behaviour and chuckled lightly to himself.

"It's okay girl-" I felt my headache worsen ten-fold as my eyes found the brightness of the room to be too much and I stumbled backwards to meet with the bed I had previously been sitting in.

I moaned to myself and cursed out loud how pathetic I was being. I was acting like Brigetta, a porcelain girly girl like doll and I was better than that. I just always figured if I got myself into a tough situation I could get myself out.

"Are you okay Lizzie?" I heard Alphonse ask as I rubbed my eyes hard with the palms of my hands. "Yeah, just my head feels like it's going to explode." I paused for a moment contemplating on my thoughts.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked raising my head up to look at the threesome. Alphonse gave me a weird look and Edward mimicked it.

"What are you talking about?" the long blonde haired boy asked in a questioning tone. I produced a weird look on my face as well to match theirs.

"Usually kidnappers aren't nice to their hostages" I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. Which it is anyway, generally you don't see too many kidnappers that take a child and ask them if they're okay.

Alphonse went pale, and then raised his hands shaking them as if clearing away the idea. "No no! We didn't kidnap you!" he quickly retaliated. I snorted loudly at that answer.

"How else can you explain me waking up after having one hell of a dream? You must've slipped me drugs or something" I mumbled rubbing my temples. The effects of it must be why my head was hurting so and why the light only irritated it more.

"You really don't remember how you got here?" the woman asked in a curious tone. I rolled my eyes, "No, I rode a unicorn here as we galloped across the universe on moonbeams. I don't freakin' know" I growled in frustration, everything was just so overwhelming at the moment.

"Brother, what do we tell her?" Al's voice asked in a pleading tone, "How about the truth?" I grumbled in a moment of self pity.

I watched as Edward's facial expressions changed a few times and just as he was about to speak the woman interrupted. "My name is Izumi Curtis, I'm a medical practitioner, you seemed to have mysteriously collapsed a few days ago. The Elric brothers brought you here to me to make sure you were alright" she explained and I felt a weight be lifted off my chest for a brief moment.

"A woman, who practices medicine? Wow you must be really good at your job then" I sat in awe staring up at her. She didn't wear the usual nurse's outfit but still the white dress must be the female version of a male's white coat, I assumed.

For a woman to be a nurse, it wasn't thought of as much. Many women went to hospitals for wounded soldiers during the last war, but they had been only nurses. An actual female doctor was truly remarkable. I couldn't help but feel a swell of something in myself that a woman such as herself was strong enough to do something she was passionate about. Times must be changing and soon women will be just as equal to men.

"What happened?" I asked, a twinge of fear in my voice as I directed my question to the brothers. "Well...Uh...You see-Um" Alphonse stuttered and Edward finished for him. "While we were admiring your art work you seemed to have fainted for some reason and were passed out for sometime so we brought you here." He scratched the back of his head nervously and I chewed my bottom lip.

Was something wrong with my body? I looked down at myself and smoothed out the few wrinkles in my homemade dress, thankful I still had my own clothes on. Hospital nightgowns were awfully cold and uncomfortable.

"How long was I out for?" I looked up at Ms. Curtis as she walked over to me and set wrist of her hand along my forehead.

"Three days" she stated simply and pulled her wrist back, before bending down to my eye level. "You still have a little bit of a fever, you said your head hurt, how exactly?" she looked into my eyes and I stuttered to explain it.

"My head, feels like there's a lot of pressure inside of it and my eyes are sore, it's more painful with the light" I jutted my thumb over to the small flickering candle.

She hummed for a moment before standing tall and turning to face to boys. "Can you boys go fetch me a basin of cool water with washcloth and a glass of water? You know where it is" as soon as she finished speaking the boys were off following her orders.

Now that we were alone I decided to ask her the question that was now plaguing my mind. She couldn't talk to anybody about it anyways, doctor-patient confidentiality law.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" I asked in a soft scared voice. Ms. Curtis's face softened and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not quite sure exactly" she answered quietly as if she felt bad for not knowing.

"You seem to have common signs of severe overexertion. I've only seen it a few times with people who physically train themselves too hard without any food intake" she stared off into the distance. I gave her a confused look "But I ate not even an hour before it happened..." I trailed off as my thoughts revolved around what might be physically wrong with me.

"I know, the Elric brothers told me. That's what's troubling me" she frowned before crossing her arms over her chest. "In the meantime, we'll get plenty of fluids into you and get you something to eat. You're confined to this bed for at least another day" she ordered as she pulled the blankets back.

"C'mon," she gestured with her hands "Get in". I frowned before climbing into the bed, propping myself up against the bed's headboard not feeling tired at all.

"What time is it?" I asked feeling my stomach twist in discomfort. "Nearly supper time, you're just in luck to have something to eat today" she pulled the blankets up over my legs and tucked me in tight.

"Good," I let out a sigh, "I'm famished" I leaned my skull back against the cool wood which helped with the small head pounding.

Next the boys came into the room and Izumi dabbed my face with the cool washcloth, across my eyes and forehead, it helped an extreme amount with what felt like my brain swelling inside my skull.

She made sure I drank at least one glass of water right then and there before she put the small pitcher down on the dresser beside the bed for me to pour myself.

"I'll get one of the boys to bring in your dinner when it's finished" she smiled formally as she exited the room, closing the door behind her leaving the boys and I alone.

It was an awkward silence as Edward sat on the couch and Alphonse leaned against the other bed, he was the one to break the quiet atmosphere, thank god.

"Did you really think we'd kidnap you?" he asked in hurt tone. I immediately felt my cheeks flush at my foolishness and gave them both a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry; I was so disoriented it was the only thing that seemed well...logical at the time" I paused briefly. "But now I know you'd never do that" I absentmindly played with my locket as I apologized for my actions earlier.

It was a locket I've had since I could remember. It was pure gold on a gold chain, with an oval locket decorated with rubies and pearls then a family crest or design of sorts as well as my last name 'Flamel' written in calligraphy on the back.

Edward started to laugh, "You looked so stupid standing there yelling at us that you were going to kick our asses" I gave him a fierce look which only made him laugh harder. "If I wasn't confined to this bed, I'd kick your ass right now" my nostrils flared.

I hated being made a fool of. Brigetta did that enough for me. Besides, I could be tough when I wanted to be. Normally I am, well, next to The Princess.

"Keep dreamin' kid. I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back" the light blonde boy cockily remarked, which made me shoot him a sly grin.

"Don't make me sick Brigetta on you" I fumed. Then a light bulb went off inside my head, "Where are Brigetta and Grandfather?" I asked, surely they would be right there with me if there was a medical emergency...or at least grandfather would be here.

Alphonse looked over at Edward searching for the answer and Edward did the same back to Alphonse. I sighed, taking a sip of my water before they reacted.

"They went-" Edward started, "Visiting hours are over" he finished with a shrug and simple smile. Alphonse looked to the ground, seeming guilty of something. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Just then the door knob turned and Izumi popped her head in, "Boys, supper" she stated merely. They both turned to the door and quickly went to go get their meal, closing the door behind them.

I let out a heavy sigh, still pondering about what all this is about and why Alphonse seemed to act so strangely. I did only just meet him though, maybe that was just how he always looked and acted. I pulled the blankets up tighter to myself, feeling my pulse race at the fear of being diagnosed with some lethal disease.

I wished I had woken up sooner to see Grandfather so that he'd know I'm okay. Surely Ms. Izumi would call the house to let him know I had awoken and could see me in the morning. I smiled to myself at that, at least I had something to look forward to tomorrow. All my ears could hear was the jingling of my locket as I fingered it in my right hand gently, the sound being soothing to my ears as it was the only familiar thing about this place.

Alphonse was the one to bring in the plate and silverware as Edward carried a small wooden table like device.

He unfolded it and it was placed over me on the bed, a bed table! How remarkable and simple. It made things a heck of a lot easier.

Alphonse placed the food and cutlery down on the table along with a small napkin. "If you need anything, just give us a holler" he smiled warmly as they both exited the room once again closing the door behind them.

My stomach gave out a very unpleasant growl of hunger as the smell wafted under my nose. I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks much less a few days.

It was an odd meal, a broth with noodles in it and herbs a few chunks of this deliciously cooked meat as well as some vegetables strewn about. It felt good on my throat though and the warmth of it seemed to make me feel tired as it almost lulled me to sleep by the time I finished.

Izumi came into the room to fetch the dishes and table, I offered to help her clean up but she ignored me and left the room. I felt a little put off from that encounter with her and grumbled as I drank some more water cuddling into the sheets of my warm bed. I closed my eyes and the candle flickered every so often behind my eyelids which became relaxing in the quiet small room.

The slowly familiar sound of the doorknob turning and clicking made my eyes jerk open to see both the boys coming into the room, laughing with smiles on their faces.

"Where are you going to sleep brother?" Alphonse asked this gaze going from the couch to the bed. Obviously only one could sleep on the singular bed.

"I'll take the couch, Al" Edward decided quickly as he started to shed his boots off. Alphonse looked reluctant, "But brother-" "You take the bed, Al" Edward's voice stated that that was end of the discussion.

Ms. Izumi Curtis came into the room, handing Edward a pillow and a few blankets saying 'you know how this place gets cold at night' with a chuckle. Does that mean that Edward comes here a lot? Who goes to a spectacular doctor often enough to know that except for someone who was chronically ill?

I felt it wasn't my place to ask so I just innocently wondered to myself what that comment meant. Alphonse sat on the bed, taking off his shoes and jacket, both men began stripping themselves and I felt the need to shut my eyes.

I opened one of them after a short while to peek and saw Alphonse snuggled into his bed, staring up at the ceiling and yawning loudly.

"Thank you" I said out loud in the quiet air, Alphonse's head turned to look at me. "Oh you're awake" even from where I was across the small way I noticed Al blush profusely, which in turn made me blush.

"I just woke up" I lied; I didn't want them to think I watched them get undressed or anything. I'm not a pervert or anything of those sorts.

"Oh" Alphonse relaxed, his blush going down to a faint dusting and he smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you, to both of you. Again." I laughed lightly at myself. "I seem to be turning into some kind of damsel in distress" I scowled in disgust at the thought.

Al laughed softly, "We're just glad you're okay, again" he happily stated. I heard Edward snigger, "Al thought you were never going to wake up, he thought you were dead" "Did not!" Alphonse quickly combated and glared at the ceiling before turning his head to face me. "I knew you were going to be okay" he nodded to himself thoughtfully.

"Sure Al, that's why you got Izumi to check her pulse practically every hour" I could almost predict Edward doing an eye roll while he sniggered to himself.

"You were worried too Ed! You kept getting Izumi to check on her every twenty minutes!" Alphonse exclaimed with a frustrated sigh.

"Did not!" Edward exclaimed, "Did too!" Alphonse shot back. "Did not!" Edward insisted, "Did too! Don't be so stubborn brother!" Al's voice sounded irritated and tired still Edward wouldn't stop. "I'm not stubborn!" he yelled as if he were offended by the remark. "Yes you are!" Alphonse dramatically sighed. "Am not!" Edward hollered over at Al and then there was a bang on the wall.

"Shut up in there before I come in there and kick both your asses! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Izumi's angry voice screamed through the thin wall. I reminded myself not to make her angry, she sounded like she'd be scary if angered.

"Yes, Izumi" the boys said in unison. I giggled at how obedient of her they were and Edward growled, "What's so damn funny?" I caught myself and smiled. "Oh nothing, nothing" I silently laughed as Edward huffed and moved around on the couch.

I couldn't see him, but the couch squeaked under his weight as he shifted which gave him away whenever he stirred. "Is anybody going to snuff out that candle?" after having already turned the house lights off the small candle was the only light source in the room.

"No!" I panicked. "Why not?" Edward whined and I heard him twisting around on the couch which must not have been very comfortable.

I felt stupid and childish to actually admit it to someone other than my family. "I don't like the dark" I complained and Edward sighed grumpily. "Well I can't sleep with it on" he whined and shifted yet again.

"You know, it's a full moon out with a clear sky tonight. The moonlight should cast through this window right here" Alphonse interjected. "If we snuff out the candle I'm sure there will be enough light for everyone to be comfortable with" he sounded so positive and it made me nervous to think about the room going completely dark.

There was a pause in the room, "What do you say, Lizzie?" Al asked me and I shrugged under my covers although he probably couldn't see it. "I guess we could try..." I trailed off before quickly adding on, "But if it's too dark we'll light the candle, right?" I bit my lip nervously as I sat up to blow out the glowing flame of light.

"Yeah, no problem" Alphonse happily grinned reassuringly at me, his optimistic attitude gave me the courage to blow out the candle as the room went completely dark.

I opened my eyes wide as they scanned the room and I saw no light, I felt my breathing quicken as I tried to see- to squint through the darkness but saw no light.

My eyes just need to adjust, I repeated to myself several times before the phrase actually came true and I saw the moonlight radiate its way through the window into the tiny room.

I sighed, content that I could at least make out the outline of everything in the room. Lying back down in the soft bed under the warm haven of blankets I felt my eyes go heavy for sleep. Which made me confused, since I had just slept for three days; still I made myself comfortable with my back facing the wall to drift off into sleep.

"Goodnight Alphonse, goodnight Edward" I whispered into the room and heard Alphonse whisper sweet dreams. I waited for Edward's answer but found out that he was asleep, due to his ever so light snore.

I felt my heart clench as I thought of my grandfather, he always tucked me in at night and kissed me atop my forehead before bed. Telling me he loved me and that I was very special to the world. You know those warm fuzzy things adults say to you that make you feel really good. They always made me have truly good dreams afterwards for feeling superior.

Before I could say anything else or think another thought, I drifted off into a deep slumber without any dreams at all.

* * *

I woke up in the early morning, the sun was just rising in the East and I could hear the faint chirping of birds flying about outside. It was nice not to hear the rumble of the train going through town or the yells that were exchanged between automobile drivers on the road. The best thing, in my opinion, was that I didn't have to wake up Brigetta.

I smirked, satisfied with myself with eyes still closed. I listened closely in the room for any sign of movement; there was absolutely none in the entire building. I peeked my eyes over the blanket I had snuggled my face up to, seeing a large bump in the blankets on the other bed I assumed both boys were still fast asleep in dreamland.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes quickly in case either woke up, the crusty pieces now being removed I found myself needing to use the ladies room. I contemplated on waking one of the two men to show me where it was, but they had done so much for me and seemed so peaceful at the moment.

I reluctantly pulled down the covers, slipping my legs over the side of my bed, a wave of goose bumps trailed their way up my legs to the rest of my body as my toes touched the cool floor. I shivered inwardly cursing to myself about how idiotic it was to not be able to take the blankets with me for warmth.

As I stood on my feet creeping my way softly across the floorboards I noted to myself again that another good thing about being of such small stature is that you can be more quiet and inconspicuous if sneaking around.

I had learned much about slinking about silently having to slip out of the house early in the morning and such to grab a few things here and there for Izzy. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it as I entered the second room, I didn't bother closing it, I was just going to be back in a second or two.

Izzy! My mind screamed at me, I had completely forgotten about him! Where was he? My eyebrows furrowed and I bit my lip unconsciously eyes scattering about the new room I was in. Hospitals didn't allow pets, grandfather Boris must have taken him home. I repeated that answer over several times in my head before my logical side began to kick in.

This certainly didn't look like a hospital. I had only gone a few times for small things like a common cold and a few times for grandfather when he had fallen but I was sure it didn't look like this before.

It was a kitchen and dining room looking thing, the same white walls and wooden beams above as in the other room. A few windows with white curtains and a door, a kitchen table set in the middle with matching chairs around it.

A fridge, sink and stove with plenty of countertop space as well as storage above in cabinets and below. My face paled however when I saw a small metal cage of sorts sitting on the dining room table containing a small furry racoon looking creature.

Hesitantly I walked up to it, unsure of what to think. There were so many things that just weren't adding up. As I crouched down slightly so that I was eye level with the contained animal, I whispered as quietly as humanly possible.

"Izzy?" I called, waited for a sign of movement and panic struck through me as I called for him again in a more frantic tone. "Izzy?" my pulse raced in horror as my eyes widened in shock.

Then the animal moved, he rolled over and his tiny little back beady eyes looked up at me sleepily. He yawned and looked as though he was trying to go back to sleep but his eyelids shot back open as he got up giving me a cheerful dook.

The dook noise he makes resembles that of a chickens cluck, I've noted that he only does this when he's happy.

"Hey there baby," I cooed reaching my fingers into the cage and running a finger down his fur coat. I frowned to myself and looked at the cage, it sure was small and it probably wasn't very comfortable for him.

Izzy started to shiver, usually I'll pick him up and carry him in a blanket in my arms, it was a normal Izzy behaviour for him to shiver when he woke up. I wasn't sure if all ferrets did it because well ferrets aren't your average house pet but Izzy was like my only real friend.

I looked at the cage and investigated how it was built. It was constructed soundly, by no means was this welding the work of an amateur. However the one most important default was that he had no door.

"How did you get in there?" I whispered to him and he quivered back at me while his body temperature began to warm up.

I straightened my back and picked up the cage, I didn't want him to sit there all alone. My blue eyes scanned the building as far as my pupils could see, I walked over to the sink my feet shuffling lightly against the cold flooring.

Hugging the cage close to my chest I pulled the white curtain above the sink to the side, peering out the window. It was still early, I could tell by how far the sun was up. I judged it to be at least seven possibly eight in the morning.

What was even more curious was that I didn't recognize a thing. I saw no automobiles or streets buzzing with people, no trains or a market. Just an empty dirt road.

There was a foreboding feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach, something just wasn't right. Somebody wasn't telling me something, they were lying to me.

I clenched the cage to me as my mind screamed for me to get out of here. I listened for a moment still as a mouse for any sign of disturbance in the household. I began searching about for my shoes, coming up empty handed I heard Izzy give out a screech followed by chattering. I spun around and saw a big large man standing behind me looking down at me.

I screamed, loud and high pitched in full on girl glory before I could even tell myself to stay quiet. I gripped Izzy's cage squeezing it close to my chest, I could feel the coolness of the metal bars against me causing myself to shiver inwardly.

The burly muscled man just peered down at me and I tried to run around him for the door but he stood in my way. Izzy chattered rapidly in his confined cage, hair standing on end.

"What's going on down here?" a familiar female voice called out sternly. The large man stepped to the side and Izumi Curtis looked at me with a softened expression.

"I want to go home!" I yelled at her, surprised at myself where that came from exactly normally I was doing everything in my power to stay away from there. You'd think I'd like being absent.

"It's alright Sig" she spoke gently to the huge man, he nodded then walked away up some stairs.

"Why don't you sit down and we can talk about this," she gestured to the kitchen chairs and I refused shaking my head forcefully.

"You lied to me! This isn't a hospital! You're not a doctor!" I screeched and she kept the same calm solemn expression on her face as my jaw clenched and un clenched in frustration.

The two blonde Elric brothers appeared in the doorway, both still in their sleeping garments. If I had not been so consumed by fear, confusion and anger I might have actually blushed at seeing them in such a state.

"Teacher, what's going-" Edward began as he rubbed his tried eyes with his knuckles. As soon as he looked from her to myself a soft 'oh' escaped from his lips.

"Lizzie it's not what you th-" Alphonse tried to reason but I stamped my foot down, "You all lied to me!" I hollered, I pivoted myself slightly to the young males direction, "I trusted you!" I could feel my legs start to feel like jelly as if I had just ran for too long without giving my muscles a break from doing some kind of callisthenic.

Alphonse looked to the ground, ashamed and guilty. Edward however looked less effected by my remarks than his taller brother.

"Please, sit down girl before you hurt yourself even more" the lying 'doctor' told me. I glared at her with all my might, "I don't have to listen to you, I'm going home" I held her gaze for a moment before marching towards to door.

"You can't go home" Edward's monotone voice scared me slightly when it was combined with those words. I turned around to face him, fight him if I had to, to gain my freedom.

"What are you going to do, hold me hostage?" I exasperated, my mouth felt dry as well as my throat, like I had swallowed sand.

"Girl, just sit down. You don't understand" Ms. Curtis seemed to be getting agitated, not that I cared she deserved to feel bad for what she did to me and Izzy.

"Try me," I bravely dared. The woman's facial expression changed as she sighed, "Do you know what Alchemy is?" she asked.

"Now you're just making up words!" I huffed in frustration, "She knows what it is, Al and I saw all those transmutation circles she drew" Edward told the black haired woman in the same monotone was before not making eye contact with me.

"Where have you seen those designs?" she sounded like a Police Officer questioning a suspect, it made me roll my eyes.

"I told you, I haven't seen them anywhere. They're just sketches, designs, doodles from when I'm bored" I groaned from having to repeat myself so much, "Besides they're just pictures they don't mean anything" I heard Izzy's chattering again and hushed him by sticking my phalange through the metal bars, he rubbed himself against it, if he was a kitten I'm sure he'd be purring.

"Why don't any of you believe me?" my voice wasn't as strong as before, my throat was hurting due to lack of saliva and my hands felt cold but sweaty.

"Brother, I think she's telling the truth" Alphonse spoke to his brother and Edward shook his head.

"It's just not possible Al, it's too much of a coincidence. Alchemy died out centuries ago in her world, how would she know how to draw perfect Transmutation Circles if someone hadn't taught her?" Edward shared a look between himself and his brother.

"Please, Brother. Don't be so stubborn. Does she look like she's lying?" Alphonse gestured to me and I shuffled uncomfortably at all this attention. I wasn't used to it; maybe that's why I was sweating, from being nervous?

Edward glanced at me, sighed and then shook his head. "No..." he trailed off but was quickly going to point out something else but Alphonse beat him to it.

"We're home now brother, I don't know how but we are. Isn't that a good thing? Maybe we shouldn't question it so much and just embrace it for what it is" Alphonse reasoned with his stubborn brother, which seemed to have per swayed him.

"You're right Al; we're treating her like a criminal when we should be thanking her..." Edward looked up from the ground.

"So let's just hypothetically say that she is telling the truth and has no prior knowledge of Alchemy and Transmutation Circles," the tall, beautiful women suggested, "How was she able to use Alchemy on the other side of the gate, if what you say is true Edward, it's impossible" she crossed her arms over her chest as if annoyed by this whole situation.

"It is impossible. Al and I couldn't use it while we were there" Edward firmly stated. "What if she did it unconsciously? Alchemists unconsciously do things all the time, like when Dante sent Ed over to the other side of the gate the first time. Since all Alchemists have a bit of the gate inside of them he was able to get himself back to this side" Alphonse pointed out.

My eyebrows furrowed and I leaned against a wall, my head spinning. Izumi instantly was by my side and helped me to a chair. I didn't want her help but it couldn't have hurt anything.

"I guess that makes sense, in a twisted way" Edward scratched his head with a shrug. Al smiled triumphantly from his conclusion.

"So you're saying that she's some kind of freak Alchemy prodigy from the other side?" Izumi summed everything up as she placed a tall glass of water down in front of me, which I greedily took as I felt Izzy rolling around in the cage on my lap.

"Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I complained in annoyance of being out of the loop. I was so confused, all this talk of Alchem-something, trans-whatnot and circles was beginning to give me a headache.

"Also, can I go home now or not?" I squinted angrily at Izumi who didn't seem to be bothered by my obvious death glare in the slightest.

"Truth is..." Alphonse paused, "We don't know how to get you home" he seemed to sigh in defeat and I rolled my eyes. That most certainly can't be true.

"You guys brought me here, you sure as hell know how to take me back" I swore to myself under my breath for being so stupid as to let a bunch of boys sweep me off my feet. If I hadn't been so keen on repaying them I never would've let them into my house therefore I wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Actually you're the one who brought us here" Edward gazed at me as if he were about to study me as a lab rat, poking and prodding to see what made me tick.

"Impossible. I haven't the slightest idea where we are" I stuck my nose in the air snobbishly not at all caring much for manners at the moment. I was hungry, needed a bath and just wanted to go home. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't get Izzy out of his cage like contraption.

"What he means is..." Izumi paced back and forth in front of me, my gaze watching her as she walked. "There's no gentle way to say it without complicating it" she stopped staring off into the distance thoughtfully. "You're not in your world anymore"

I snorted loudly, her chest puffed up and she slammed her fists down on the kitchen table hard and fast conveniently knocking over my empty glass onto the floor.

"You think we're being funny girl? You think this is all one big joke?" her nostrils flared as she stared at me.

"Uh-I-" I stammered flabbergasted by her sudden outburst when she seemed to cool and collected. "Don't you remember the giant door?" she asked just above a whisper, I blinked about to shake my head but an image flashed into my mind, causing me to gasp.

"I-I-It was just a dream" I shook my head my heart beat racing in my chest wildly as if it was going to bounce out of my body.

"It wasn't a dream. It was as real as you are now. Somehow you and your transmu-I mean, drawing. Opened a gate from your world to ours"

I chewed my bottom lip hard, nearly biting through the skin as I contemplated on these thoughts.

"I don't believe you" I turned away from them all, not wanting to see their ugly lying faces.

"Lizzie, I can show you" Alphonse assured, he walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Instantly I recoiled from his touch and he looked saddened by my fear.

"I'll let Izzy out of that cage for you" he bribed and I petted the small creature inside. I knew he must be getting hungry by now.

I thrusted the cage into the tall boys hands, which he nearly dropped from my sudden actions, "Just don't hurt him" I murmured as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I promise, I won't" he smiled kindly and I felt kind of bad for behaving so...wretchedly towards the seemingly innocent, sweet young man.

Gently Alphonse placed the cage on the table, stood there for a moment then clapped his hands together and placed them on Izzy's cage.

A bluish glow emitted from underneath his hands or maybe it did come from his hands...but either way soon the cage seemed to melt and twist into a large pot. Once the light subsided, Izzy jumped out of the pot and scurried over to me pouncing into my lap happily.

There was a dead silence in the room as my mind roared on overload as it tried to absorb this whole new concept of another world with gates and magic. Izzy seemed to be content in lying in his usual spiral like position on my thighs, shivering every so often.

Edward coughed in the background awkwardly, "So..." he tried to switch the subject now to ease out of the uncomfortable quiet.

"That was just a cage, it's a pot now" I stared at the kitchen cookware dumbfounded by what I just saw with my eyes. The only thing I could really say next was that I believed them now.

"So what do I do now?" I asked, suddenly saddened by what this all meant. Izumi looked at me, her face reminding me of a child's mothers. "I'm not quite sure" she sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this a good few months ago but still I'm curious about everyone's thoughts on it. I've only written a few chapters and seem to have got myself in a pickle. _I can't seem -for the life of me- to decide whether or not I should continue._ So ladies (and gents) I'm relying on **YOU **to review and let me know what you think, if you like it - I'll continue. If you need to read more to decide - I'll happily post my few chapters I've created. If it's not to your liking then the decision has been made. (:

Also, as always, if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes - let me know! If you think something sounds weird - let me know! I'd love to fix it to perfection and am always looking for advice on how to improve my writing ability. Thanks bunches, you awesome kids. Your reviews make me all giddy inside! _hehe_

_TTFN!_


End file.
